1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for sending commands to a remote device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television has become more popular. More and more people have access to cable television and satellite services. As a result, the number of programs available to viewers has increased dramatically. For some users, there is not enough time to watch all of the programs they are interested in. Thus, video recorders are often used.
One type of video recorder that has become popular is the digital video recorder (DVR). In addition to standalone digital video recorders, computers can also be used to record video/television. With the widespread use of the Internet, an opportunity has arisen to have digital video recorders communicate with other devices using the Internet or other networks.
Although digital video recorders have been very useful, they have not satisfied all needs. Most digital video recorders can be programmed to record a show using an interface on the digital video recorder. Thus, a user must be in the same place as the digital video recorder to program it. However, there are situations when a user determines a need to record a program while the user is away from the digital video recorder. Examples include when the user learns of a show to record while the user is traveling or at work. Consider the example of a user planning on going home after work to watch a sporting event; however, the user is asked to work late or go to a social event. If the user were at home, the user could program the digital video recorder to record the sporting event.
In response, some providers of recording equipment have provided a means for remotely instructing a video recording device to record a show. For example, one system digitally records satellite television using a digital video recorder with an internal hard drive. A user can send a request to record a show. This request is sent out by the satellite to all receivers; however, it is addressed to only one receiver. The addressed receiver will act on the command and record the desired show while the other receivers will not. One drawback is that the system does not provide a means for the receiver to respond/acknowledge, so the user does not get any feedback as to whether the command will be successful. Additionally, the system is available only to subscribers of satellite television.